A Special Kind Of Boov
by Pricat
Summary: Oh and Toma become parents to two infant Boov but they find out parenthood is tough but rewarding plus they have Lucy and Tip to help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is another Home story which Tomadahawk and I are collaborating on but it's very sweet because Oh and Toma wanted to have a Fami,y of their own so it is cute plus this idea is too good not to write about plus I have been thinking about it all week plus Tomadahawk and I were liking it a lot.**

**And then adding the big brain Boov helping Oh and Toma with their dream of being parents made the idea work.**

**Oh and Toma have always wanted to be parents but the big brain Boov made them kids using Oh and Toma's genes meaning they're gonna be super Boov.**

**This story is set a year after Oh and Toma got married and also near the end of Summer so things are getting good.**

* * *

.

It was a year after getting married but there was something that both Oh and Toma wanted to be parents because being Super Boov they were capable of having their own family plus the big brain Boov were helping by making them kids using Oh and Toma's genes meaning Oh and Toma's kids woukd be pod Boov.

Tip on the other hand was about to start junior high since it was the middle of Summer and this Fall Tip woukd be in junior high making them and especially Lucy happy and proud but emotional.

Plus Oh and Toma were already imagining what their kids woukd be like growing up getting excited making Tip curious.

Star knew about this along with Freya knowing their sons woukd be amazing parents plus their kids would be Super Boov's just like their parents seeing them leave the house and going to Boov HQ seeing two beauitful infant Boov asleep in a pod tucked up in a blanket.

"Aww you guys are so cute, and we're gonna have so much fun with me and Daddy." Toma told them seeing Oh agree getting emotional.

"What're you gonna call them?" one of the big brain Boov asked.

"The boy shall be named Tohro and the girl Hratiticia!" Oh said.

"Oh and I spent a lot of time, going over names, but they're going to be very special." Toma said.

"In a few days, you can take them home." one of the big brains told them making them excited.

"What're we gonna tell the others about this?" Oh asked.

"We will, because they're family and they care about us a lot but it's gonna be okay." Toma said making him agree going home to the Tucci house but Tip wondered where they had been.

Oh and Toma would tell her and Lucy later after dinner

* * *

That evening both Lucy and Tip were in awe after Oh and Toma had told them and shown them the photo of Gratiticia and Tohro making Tip excited but understood knowing babies were a big deal so baby Boov would be a bigger deal, but fun.

"Don't worry, because we'll help plus it's exciting having grandkids." Lucy told them seeing Oh smirk because good things were beginning like him and Toma being parents but Tip had hit puberty meaning a lot of changes but Lucy and Oh were helping her deal with them.

"I hope Gratiticia and Tohro are okay, when they get to that age." Oh told Toma.

"Tbey're gonna be fine, with us being parents." Toma told him seeing him nod.

Oh was looking forward to being a father along with Toma but he was wanting to go back to Boov HQ just so he can see Gratiticia and Tohro but he and Toma would take them home in a few days sighing drinking coffee knowing when they brought the twins home, coffee would be their best friend because being infants, Gratctitcia and Tohro wouldn't know how to sleep through the night.

Plus they had added a crib in their room so they could take care of the twins but Lucy and Tip along with Freya and Star would help and Terra would be a big sister to them plus Star was explaining to her that being a big sister was fun but a lot of hard work so was wondering if Oh would be okay but she was a little worried but happy that there were gonna be kids in the family she could play with.

The six and a half year old was a little chubby but healthy because she was running around and playing outside.

Lucy knew that things were going to be intresting but smiled because in a few days, their unique family woukd be bigger.

She knew it would be okay because Oh and Toma would be good parents and give their kids a lot of love since they had big hearts.


	2. Bringing Them Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes as tis story is gonna be cute with Oh and Toma raising their kids.**

**It's the big day when Oh and Toma can bring their kids home but it's very sweet **

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few days later and the night before the day Oh and Toma coukd bring Gratiticia and Tohro home to be part of the family and they woukd be Tuccis like Oh and Toma were but Toma was cuddling with Oh because Oh was a little anxious about parenthood, but they were super Boov plus had big hearts especially Oh making him understand but tickling him.

"Aw, things are gonna be fun, once our kids are here, even if parenthood is tough sometimes because Lucy told me what being a parent is like, plus no warming place for our kids because we're raising them the Earth way." Oh told him.

"Yes, but we'll all have fun because they'll grow up into super Boov and lead the Boov maybe." Toma said.

"Yeah since they will grow up into something special, as they're like us remember?" Oh told him making Toma smile because he was being cute but they needed rest to be good parents getting into bed, cuddling and whispering sweet things to themselves like they always do at night when they needed to sleep.

After a while they were drifting off into sleep but were out like lights by the time Lucy came to check on them.

* * *

Later the next morning after getting up and getting breakfast Oh, Lucy, Tip, Star and Terra along with Freya were going to the Boov HQ to meet Gratiticia and Tohro Tucci as they entered the building, but the Big Brain Boov were underdtanding, seeing the pod both infant Boov were in open, seeing them awake but had Toma's eyes yawning.

Oh picked up Gratiticia holding her in his arms while Toma holding Tohro in his arms as both infants were smiling at their parents playing with them, touching their noses making both Oh and Toma giggle and Tneir fami,y chuckle.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how happy this makes us." Oh told them.

"You're welcome Oh." one of the Big Brain Boov said since when Smek was captain, he never said things like that to them.

Oh and Toma were buckling their new bundles of joy into car seats in the car but Lucy saw them looking around curious but clapping their little hands as the car took off into the sky making Tip smile knowing her nephew and niece were having fun already, knowing they woukd have tons of adventures being a family whi,d they grew up.

They then arrived at the Tucci house but Oh and Toma were getting emotional walking through the door of the Tucci house with Hratuiticia and Tohro in their arms.

"Hey guys welcome home, this is where you guys are gonna grow up along with your Grandma Lucy, your teenage aunt Tip and the rest of our unique Fami,y but we're your dads and we love you and waited a long while to meet you." Toma said.

Oh felt tears because he was getting emotional making Lucy understand as they were taking a family photo.


	3. Getting The Kids To Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter and hope Tomadahawk likes since we talked about this story so I hope you enjoy.**

**It's the first night of parenthood for Oh and Toma as Gratuticia and Tohro don't know how to sleep through the night but they'll learn.**

* * *

It was around three in the morning a few hours after Oh and Toma had put their bundles of joy into bed and he and Toma were hearing them crying making them worry, getting up because like human babies, infant Boov could be loud as Oh guessed they were hungry so he and Toma were getting out of bed, picking both Gratuitutcia and Tohro up gently because they cared about their kids.

They wanted what was best for them and Lucy had been helping them along with Tip since they were there for them.

"I hope we're not waking Lucy and Tip up because they need their rest especially Tip, since in a few days she starts junior high." Oh said to Toma.

"They're fun, they understand that Gratuiticia and Tohro are just babies and they'll grow out of doingbthis." Toma said to him.

* * *

"Let's go get ya some milk since babies like you need your milk along with sleep, to get big and strong." Oh said not using baby talk because he knew that they were sweet and adorable but little people.

Toma agreed with this but was ho,ding Tohro in his arms whi,e Oh was holding Hratuiticia in his arms but feeding them with baby bottles so the milk sated the infant Boovs's hunger.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Toma said seeing them get sleepy taking them upstairs to their room but while tucking them in, Toma was singing to them Jewel's lullaby which Oh found sweet remembering when they had met Blu and Jewel and had heard Jewel sing it to her and Blu's kids so he didn't mind Toma singing iwt to their kids.

They were unaware that Tip had heard Toma sing this while going to the bathroom and wondered where Toma had heard that song so would ask him or Oh later when they were awake going back to bed.

Later Tbat morning, Oh and Toma were going into the kitchen with their little ones putting them in high chairs but were playing which Lucy and Tip found adorable opening jars of Boov baby food which smelt sweet as Oh and Toma were feeding both infant Boov but we're getting messy and throwing as some was on Oh's cheek but it looked like peanut butter.

"We should feed them actual baby food, not whatever that is." Tip told them underdtanding.

They were feeding both infant Boov human baby food which they loved.

Tip was pretty anxious about starting junior high but we're going to the mall to get things but Oh and Toma were going with Gratuticia and Tohro but put them in a stroller but was anxious in case they got mischievous getting in the flying car.

Tip was seeing Oh and Toma zoning off because they were exhausted from taking care of their kids.

At the mall, while Lucy and Tip were shopping, Oh and Toma were getting coffee but Gratiticia and Tohro were curious about things but wearing shirts like Oh's with diapers underneath but Tohro swiped a cookie from an nearby table when nobody was looking but he was sharing with his sister which was cute.

"Hey, where did my cookie go?" a person asked making Oh and Toma giggle knowing Tohro had been a Taker swiping that guy's cookie but he was a baby and didn't know better.


	4. Babysitting

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk is gonna love.**

**Whi,e Oh and Toma are resting up, Tip is watching their kids and Terra while Lucy and Star go out.**

* * *

That afternoon Oh was changing both his and Toma's kids's diapers because they had needed changing unaware that Smek had adopted a Boov kid of his own after hearing that Oh and Toma were parents knowing that he could raise his kid to be like him.

Tip thought that was sweet that Oh and Toma were sharing the chores like changing their kids's diapers but she knew they needed to rest because taking care of infants was she and her mom could watch Gratitcia and Tohro for them while Oh and Toma took a break plus Terra was coming over because Lucy and Star were going out so Tip didn't mind watching both Gratitcia and Tohro along with Terra because it woukd be okay.

Lucy was seeing a sleeping Oh on the couch along with Toma but Tip was waking them up saying they needed to get some sleep.

"What about our kids, Gratuity?" Oh asked her.

"I can watch them, plus I have to watch your little sister so it's fine." Tip told both male Boov's.

"Okay.." Oh said as he and Toma were going upstairs but going to bed cuddling Toma making him happy but out like lights.

* * *

Terra was watching Nick Jr. but dancing to a kid song which Tip found cute because she knew she and the kid were friends plus Gratitcia and Tohro were asleep making Terra curious, climbing onto the couch making Tip underdtand since at home, the six year old female Boov played with baby dolls.

"Sweetie, real babies are harder to take care of than dolls." Tip told her.

"How come, Tip?" Terra asked curious.

"Because being a parent is tough but rewarding, something you'll find out when you're older, way older." Tip told her.

"Bigger like you, Tip?" Terra asked.

"I guess." Tip said seeing both Gratitcia and Tohro awake but hungry knowing how to feed them seeing Terra watch curious.

"Wow, they re really hungry, Huh?" Terra told her.

"Yes, but it's fine because they can't eat food like we do yet, but it's okay because they'll learn." Tip said to her.

"I see, but it's okay because they like you just like my brother and his prince." Terra told her because her Mom had explained to her about that because she had asked so Star had explained which made Tip smile at her cuteness.

Later both Lucy and Star were back seeing a sleepy Terra since Star smiled since Tip had done a good job making Lucy smile because it was cute seeing Oh awake with Toma.

"Thanks Tip for helping, because two little ones make you sleepy." Oh told her seeing them drink coffee but we're feeling better.


End file.
